Slaves to Our Destiny
by FBX
Summary: Saria and Link love each other. Link journeys have turned him into a different person. Saria still wants to be with him, but is willing to do anything for her love? This is in screenplay format because I did it as a final project for English. SariaLink


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, its characters or locations and any other things.I just own my stories plot.

A/N

The Centered text is dialogue.

The Italizied text is thoughts.

The text in paranthese is stage directions.

Paragraphs are the actions of the characters.

INT. means interior EXT. means exterior.

Please read and review, all reviews welcome good or bad or inbetween. Thanks

FADE IN

INT. MAJORA'S LAIR – DARK

MAJORA, a dark purple, 8 foot, overgrown ragdoll with tentacles, a mask on his chest and tattoos all over his body, also he has purple blood all over his body, is battling FIERCE DIETY LINK, a towering figure that is covered in silver armor, albeit the head, and has white eyes without pupils and long ghost white hair to match.

MAJORA

Well it seems that not even death could stop our quarrel eh "friend". (laughs)

FEIRCE DIETY LINK

Yeah, but it ends here! (charges at Majora with his double helix sword)

Majora parries the blow and hits Fierce Deity Link squarely on the back shattering his armor. Link then back flips and brings his sword down onto Majora, Majora sidesteps, but Fierce Deity Link still manages to slice his shoulder, but it does not come off. Fierce Deity Link then splits his sword in two. Majora charges, but Fierce Deity Link is able to block every tentacle blow with great speed, but Majora, seeing that he can not hit Fierce Deity Link suddenly fires a purple energy ball from his mouth. At this time Fierce Deity Link is blocking tentacles so he can not stop the fireball. It hits him in the chest leaving a deep burn.

MAJORA

Every time we fight it is a stalemate, we are bound to fight forever!

FIRCE DIETY LINK

No (Smirks) This time I have help.

MAJORA

Don't tell me you are talking about that stupid bastard child that you are inhabiting. (Laughs)

FIRCE DIETY LINK

No. (smirks) I mean the Hero of Time. (puts his sword back together)

MAJORA

(Laughs) If you had the Hero of Time you would have defeated me with the greatest of ease.

The Triforce, 3 golden triangles that are connect to form a larger triangle, they are the powers of the 3 goddess of Hyrule, appears on Fierce Deity Link forehead, the one on the bottom right is solid and glows, while the others are transparent. An angelic light starts to glow around. Fierce Deity Link seems to disappear and then he reappears in front of Majora with his sword through Majora's stomach.

FIRCE DIETY LINK

(whispers into Majora's ear) Yeah.

Fierce Deity Link then proceeds to take out his sword and with an upward motion cut Majora's right arm off then with a downward motion cut his left one. Fierce Deity Link then crouches and with a horizontal movement cuts off both of Majora's legs. Fierce Deity Link then kicks Majora's torso in the air and jumps. As Majora flies through the air he flips. Fierce Deity Link goes inverted and with one powerful motion cuts Majora's head off.

FIRCE DIETY LINK

Finally I spilled Majora's blood. Well Link thanks for the body, but it seems you want it back, but remember I am now a part of you, you and I are one. (laughs like a maniac)

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. TERMINA INN – MORNING

Soft snoring can be heard as the camera is on top of LINK sleeping in a bed with the slightest bit of drool coming from his mouth. Link is an 11 year old boy that look like the typical fairy boy. He is wearing a green tunic and brown boots. There is a green hat that looks like a cone on the ground. It usually covers Links long, dirty, blond hair. Suddenly a rooster crows outside of Link's window. Link then falls out of bed.

LINK

(rubbing his head) Damn rooster, he has been doing that for 3 months. _Well it really it has only been three days, but this stupid time traveling thing._

Link wakes up, he changes into a new pair of his signature cloths, he gets his things and walks down to the counter where he sees the innkeeper beaming at him. She is a slender woman with short red hair, she seems to be bursting with energy,she is also pretty. She iswearing a maroon dress with a white shrit under. It is very apparent that she is friends with Link.

INN KEEPER

Hi Link! Sleep well?

LINK

Yeah, but that damn rooster, good thing I am leaving today. By the way aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?

INN KEEPER

Yeah, but the wagon we rented hasn't come, but its okay, all I wanted to do was elope to the bedroom anyway. (laugh hysterically)

LINK

(freaked out) Yeah... that is great, i have to be going, goodbye (walks out of the in).

FADE OUT

FADE IN

EXT. SCARED FOREST MEADOW - AFTERNOON

SARIA, a girl that looks like she is ten years old and loves to wear green, she wears a green shirt and green shorts, is sitting on a stump in front of the Forest Temple with her fairy KALO, a green ball of light with wings.

KAlO

What's wrong Saria? (Saria doesn't respond) HEY SARIA!

SARIA

(Lost in thought) What, did you say something Kalo?

KALO

Saria what are you thinking about? You seem so lost.

SARIA

Yeah, I miss Link. Why did he have to leave?

KALO

(Not believing what he is saying) Don't worry, he will come back. Why don't you practice with your bow.

Saria takes her bow from the ground and starts to shoot a stuffed dummy deku scrub. She miss, obviously distracted. Suddenly a real deku shrub pops out of the ground behind. Saria. She does not notice it because she is still deep in thought.

KALO

SARIA BEHIND YOU!

Saria turns around and looks at the deku. The deku shoots a deku seed at Saria. It hits Saria on the leg. She falls. The deku starts to charge at her. At last Saria shoots the deku. It falls limp to the ground.

SARIA

(Starting to cry) I… ah… ah… (breaks down weeping.)

FADE OUT

FADE IN

EXT. LOST WOODS - AFTERNOON

Link is traveling through the Lost Woods on Epona. The woods are dense and not much light comes through the canopy. There are many places a person could hide. Link stops and gets some food out of his bag for him and Epona.

LINK

(eating a sandwich) mmm… S…o… goo…d. (finishes sandwich and gets another.)

Suddenly a pale, red headed stranger comes out of the woods. He is dressed in blue shorts and a red shirt. His hair is very messy and he looks like he has not bath in several weeks.

PALE STRANGER

I am the pale thief of Lost Woods, Lee Corlitus. I can steal your very soul! (Snaps fingers) There I just did.

Link then picks up his sword and with incredible speed runs to Lee, stabs him through the stomach and then swings his sword over his head and cuts Lee's head off. Then Link goes back to eating his sandwich

LINK

_I wonder what Saria is doing._

FADE OUT

FADE IN

EXT. KORKIRI FOREST - SUNSET

A few days have past. Link has arrived at Korkiri Forest. He sees and greets some of the Korkiri. Link goes to Saria's to surprise her. She is not there.

LINK

Saria must be by in the meadow.

Link climbs the small cliff on the side of Korkiri Forest. He enters the Lost Woods. Before him lie three paths.

LINK

I hate this place, luckly Saria is singing, so I can just follow that.

Link wanders through a series of paths, all the while following Saria's music. After a little while Link comes to the Scared Forest Meadow. He looks up and sees Saria sitting on her tree stump and playing her ocarina. She stops and looks up.

SARIA

Link… (Saria starts to run towards Link) Link your home, LINK! (She hugs him and starts crying profusely)

LINK

Saria… yeah I am home for good too.

Saria cries on Links shoulder for quite awhile. Afterwards the two walk to Saria's house for some lunch.

INT. SARIAS'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

SARIA

So, how have you been Link? (Hands him a sandwich)

LINK

(Starts to eat sandwich) Oh… mmm… fine I have… saving people… stopping gods… mmm… that sort of stuff.

There is a pause as Link soaks in the atmosphere. He is looking around, content with himself. He takes another bite of his sandwich.

LINK

It is good to be home! (smiles)

Saria then walks over to Link, looks at him with a blank expression and slaps him hard across the face. She runs out of the house crying. Link is shocked, but does no follow her. He walks out of the house and see an old enemy.

EXT. KOKIRI FOREST – AFTERNOON

MIDO, a gangly little Korkiri that has red hair and freckles, he always has a mean expression, has seen Saria run out of her house and goes to confront Link.

MIDO

Link, you bastard! What the hell did you do to Saria?

LINK

None of your business you little rat. Leave me alone.

MIDO

I am going to kill you!

Mido runs to Link and Link kicks him in the stomach. Mido lies on the ground clutching his stomach.

LINK

You're an idiot. (Takes out his Hero's bow, which is similar to Saria's bow, but it is a bit smaller, and points it at Mido)

Link pulls back an arrow and is about to let it fly. At that instant an arrow hits his bow and knocks it out of his hands. A little ways away Saria is standing with her bow drawn.

SARIA

What the hell are you doing Link! Are you trying to kill him!

LINK

No, just wanted to hurt the little bastard.

As Link and Saria are arguing Mido has picked up Link's bow and arrow. He points it at Link. The camera closes up on his face. He has a look of triumph on his face. Then expression changes to surprise. He looks down and sees an arrow in his chest. He looks up and sees Saria holding up her bow. She has just shot an arrow.

SARIA

_I killed Mido. I feel so… good, but why. (Saria looks at Link) Because of Link, I killed for him to protect him. (Saria looks at Link) But that is not all, Mido being dead after cruel to so many people seems right._

Mido falls to the ground with a thud, dead.

LINK

Why Saria? Why did you do that? You are not Like that Saria.

SARIA

I was not Link, but you are like that. If I want to be with you, then I have to be like you. And Link I like being like this, it makes me feel powerful, I don't feel helpless, and I don't need someone to protect me.

LINK

No Saria, you can not be like me. If you are like this people around you die, people start to hate you. Everything that you do you will regret. Everyone you love will be hurt. There also comes a point were you can not go back. You have not past that point, so stop this Saria.

SARIA

(booming) No Link, even if I could change, I don't want to. I feel like a god. How can I give that up? Can you Link?

LINK

No, I can't, but… (Link grabs his head with both his hand.)

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. LINK'S MIND – DARK

FIERCE DEITY LINK

Let me out Link, I want to teach this little girl a lesson.

LINK

NO! Don't hurt her!

FEIRCE DEITY LINK

I won't, I promise she will not feel any pain before she dies Link.(laughs hysterically)

FADE OUT

FADE IN

EXT. KOKIRI VILLAGE – AFTERNOON

Link is engulfed in a blue fire, he starts to grow and change appearance. Slowing the fire recedes and Fierce Deity Link is revealed. He has a smirk on his face.

SARIA

(startled) Who are you?

Fierce Deity Link takes Link's Bow and arrow. It transforms into a red long bow that is engraved with the Japanese symbol for power. He pulls the string and an arrow made of dark and light energy appears.

FEIRCE DEITY LINK

I am the man or should I say the god that you are in love with. (smirks then fires the arrow at Saria)

Saria sidesteps and avoids the shot. She is then knocked down by the blast behind her. It leaves a 10 foot wide crater. Then she gets up and shoots three arrows at Fierce Deity Link. They hit him squarely in the chest. They bounce off his chest as though they are rubber balls.

FEIRCE DEITY LINK

You think you can kill me? I am a god Saria! (He fires three arrows in rapid succession)

Saria jumps, flips and ducks. The arrows narrowly miss Saria. It is getting very obvious that Fierce Deity Link is toying with Saria. Saria face shows this.

SARIA

(Smirks) I may not be a god yet, but I am a sage.

Saria then starts to glow green. Her clothes change to a light green as does her hair. She starts to grow and the green light engulfs her. The light start to radiate and Fierce Deity Link fires an arrow at the light. It penetrates the light. There is a pregnant pause. The arrow Suddenly shoots back out off the light and towards Fierce Deity Link. He jumps out of the way.

FEIRCE DEITY LINK

What the hell is this? Oh yes, she is the sage of the Forest. No matter it will only make this more enjoyable. (smirks)

Saria appears behind Fierce Deity Link. She is now a voluptuous fully grown woman, her hair is to the small of here back, it is in a pony tail. She has the look of an angel, but here eyes are dark green, betraying her true feelings. Her bow is similar to Fierce Deity Link's bow, but hers is green with the Japanese symbol for Life. Saria flashes out of sight and reappears behind Fierce Deity Links.

SARIA

(Whispers into Fierce Deity Link's Ear) Yes it will.

Fierce Deity Link jumps forward and turns around. He is clearly surprised at Saria's new speed.

FEIRCE DEITY LINK

How the hell! There is no way that you could have gained so much power by just being a sage!

SARIA

(calmy) Maybe you are just not as powerful as you think. (smirks)

Saria and Fierce Deity Link fire their own bows at the same time. They negate each other. They both disappear and appear back to back. Saria jumps up and flips shooting her bow at Fierce Deity Link. It hits him on the shoulder leaving a burn mark. Fierce Deity Link does not falter. He jumps up and kicks Saria in the stomach. Saria disappears and reappears 20 feet away from Fierce Deity Link. She is clutching her stomach. She regains her composure quickly and disappears and reappears behind Fierce Deity Link, he jumps and fires. But Saria flash steps (disappear then appear) again this time behind Fierce Deity Link. She fires an extremely powerful arrow point blank at Fierce Deity Link's back. He is pushed to the ground. There is a huge wound on his back.

FEIRCE DEITY LINK

Damn it! How can you be more powerful than me? (Calms down) It does not matter, there is no way that you can be more powerful than me and The Hero of Time.

Fierce Deity Link starts to change into his final form as he did with Majora. Saria is staring with awe at the transformation, she is very curous to see what Link will look like when he is in his most powerful form.

FEIRCE DEITY LINK

(booming) Now you will see a true god!

Fierce Deity Link finishes his transformation. He then moves with a speed that Saria can not see, he is in the air above Saria. He has a huge arrow at the ready and it is glows a white and black, half and half, there is electricity coming out of it. He fires the shot. There is a huge explosion of light and darkness. When it clears Fierce Deity Link is standing in front of Saria hugging her, his entire body is a huge wound. His eyes are blue, he is Link, not the Fierce Deity. There is a pregnant pause. Link then faints.

SARIA

LINK!(starts to cry) Don't die…

Link's body starts to glow a blue, green, and goldlight. The Fierce Deity, Saria, the Triforce ofCourageare healing Link. After a minute Link is healed, although he is somewhat still tired.

SARIA

(still crying a little bit) Link, you beat the Fierce Deity. You are incredible.

LINK

(pause) No I did not beat the Fierce Deity. I became one with him. It was the only way to save you. He knew that that I would sell my soul to save you. So he used You to get to me. But I do not regret it, I am now more powerful than ever. Also my personality is still the more dominant. So I got the better part of deal.

A white light starts growing around Link and Saria. Slowly they start to revert to there normal forms. But Link looks a little different. His hair is now a ghost white and his shirt is a pale blue and is a slightly darker blue. His cloths now look like a kind of light armor. He has shadows under his eyes which are now a darker blue. He also seems more toned physically. Saria's only difference is that here eyes are a darker green and they have slight shadows under them.

SARIA

I am sick of fate twisting us like this. It tore you away from me, it rob you of your childhood and never let me escape mine. It turned us against each other. I HATE FATE. I want us to change it Link, I want us to take control of our destinies.

LINK

To do this Saria we would need the power of a god. And not one like the Fierce Deity, we heed the power of all three goddess of Hyrule. I have one, we know who holds the other two, so if you want we can obtain them Saria. But we would have to kill many people to get them. Do You really want to do that?

SARIA

Yes Link I want to. I want to be with you. I want to have the power of a god. I want to control my destiny.

Saria suddenly grabs Links head and forces him into a deep kiss. It last for a little while and Saria breaks it. Link has a look of pure surprise. Before he has time to respond Saria grabs his hand and forces him up. Together they start to walk to the exit of Korkiri Forest and to start the journey to become master of there own destinies. The camera shifts to the left. Kalo is behind a tree the camera zooms in, his glow fades to show a tiny man that has blond hair and is wearing a gold tunic. A single tear runs down his face.


End file.
